Senses
by InkandGrit
Summary: This is my first attempt at fanfiction. An exploration of the senses during the BDM, beginning around the time of the discovery of Miranda. Contains movie spoilers! Please R&R. COMPLETE!
1. Love: the first rule Touch: Wash

Author's Note/Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't bother trying to sue. You would have no grounds to do so since these characters aren't mine and, if you somehow won, wouldn't get anything anyway. On with the story! 

_**"Madness? Have you looked at this scan carefully, Doctor? At his face? It's love, in point of fact. Something a good deal more dangerous." -The Operative**_

Love

Serenity had always been home, ever since Mal bought what she'd originally seen as a death-trap. The crew had come together and now, here they all were flying through Reaver space after desecrating the bodies of their friends. She had watched, back on Haven, as Mal prepared Book's body. He'd been quietly talking to the Shepherd, explaining things, telling him they needed him. Said it hurt him to do it. Truth was, all of them had been hurtin' from the moment they'd seen the destroyed Haven. Zoe sighed to herself as she moved into the cockpit, hoping Mal's plan continued to work.

"I aim to survive. Me and my crew." That was what he'd said, the very words he'd spoken as he knelt beside the Shepherd's body. Mal knew he'd been trying to justify the fact in his own mind rather than reassure anyone else. "Wishin' I didn't have to do this, but it's all we got..." He looked out over the recently burned ground, members of the crew scurryin' to follow his orders. Least he'd found one way to get 'em movin' fast... "It should've been me, Shepherd. Not you. We both know that. This ain't exactly my best plan, I know, but it's the only way we can make it to Miranda. I've thought on it and it's all we got." The Captain sighed to himself. He had work to do too. "It should've been me..." With that, he called Wash over. Movin' bodies took help.

The ship felt...contaminated. Desecrated. Still, it meant home and safety. Stepping off it made him nervous despite the scans and readings all coming back as normal. Gravity was Earth-norm. Atmosphere breathable. The planet seemed deserted for no reason. Every member of the crew was on edge; Simon could tell. He kept his focus on River until they moved into the city. He'd asked her what Miranda would show them. She'd said it would show death...but he'd never expected this. Everywhere, skeletons lay covered in ragged bits of slowly rotting clothing. His medical training took over, studying them objectively. No sign of injuries. No bones broken. No signs of pain at all. Just...death. He watched Kaylee move backwards, eyes widening. He tried to warn her, but his voice made her turn, made her face the closed room, the preserved bodies. Again, the doctor studied them objectively, part of him still wishing hard they were all back on the ship.

Touch

He knew without looking that the gentle touch on his shoulder was his wife. A soft smile crossed his face as his hands tightened around the controls, a brief moment of relaxation before his focus returned to the black surrounding them. They were flying through Reaver space, the whole ship shuddering as they led the Reavers right into the Alliance. Muscles strained as he fought to keep her steady, to get her out of the way of cannon fire. If this continued too long, he knew ache would settle in. Still, better to have aching arms and sore muscles than get caught.

All around them were explosions. Wash kept moving, putting the ship through some hard turns, avoiding enemy fire just in time. "I am a leaf on the wind...watch how I soar." They were almost through. He could feel it, would know it for sure even if he weren't seeing it, watching the Alliance ships and the Reaver ships continued to fight, providing a perfect distraction for Serenity to slip through.

"Chicken's come home to roost," Mal said, his focus outside the ship as well. The tension in the cockpit was thick, almost tangible. Wash could practically taste it. Something big hit the ship, causing Mal to sway, almost losing his footing. "What the hell?"

"It's okay," the pilot reassured, not looking away from the chaos they flew through. "I am a leaf on the wind." He pulled up, moving over the ships. They were getting there. Just a little farther. "We're almost through," he added, ignoring Mal's wonderings of his 'leaf on the wind.' No time to explain that now.


	2. Taste: Kaylee Hearing: Simon

A/N: Standard disclaimers apply to the remainder of this story. After posting the next chapter, I will hold off until I get reviews. 

Taste

The smoke was harsh and acrid. It tasted the same as she'd always thought poision should, only not as thick. She grabbed the fire extinguisher, unable to imagine exactly what was goin' on elsewheres if she had fires back here. Had to get 'em out or the whole thing might blow.

She turned, focus startin' on the flames crawling towards the engine. If they hit, everything would blow for sure. Kaylee swallowed a rising feeling of nausea and sent clouds of white towards the orange flames. A coughing spell forced her to focus even harder on the fires. Had to get 'em out.

There was a taste in her mouth she could only describe as metallic, though the word didn't quite fit. The taste itself she pinned down easily enough. It was what caused her to feel nauseous, what made her move away from the fires even as they slowly disappeared. That tase was what she'd felt as she lay once before, tied up in the engine room, left helpless with the guilt that she might have turned River in, worried that he would come back. It was fear.

Kaylee crouched down, moving below the level of the smoke. She'd dropped the fire extinguisher, but didn't remember its weight leaving her hands. Just looked down and it wasn't there anymore. The mechanic cringed, the taste of fear overpowering her.

Hearing

"Everybody, strap yourselves into something!" The Captain's voice came suddenly over the comm. Simon looked around. Wash, Zoe,and Mal were on the bridge. No sign of Jayne, who was likely to be near the front of the ship as well.

"Simon, find Kaylee," Inara said. "I'll see to River." Without another word, the doctor nodded his thanks and ran towards the engine room. That was bound to be where he would find Kaylee.

"Kaylee!" He pulled her to her feet, listening briefly to her ragged breathing. Not saying another word, he moved her away from the fire, following close behind. From the engine room came the sound of something exploding. No other serious sounds, like air escaping, followed. They were safe for now.

At the doorway, Simon fell as the ship lurched. A dull thud accompanied by a grunt signaled Jayne's sprawl to the deck from the same move. Both were on their feet in seconds, the merc knocking over the small table as he checked that everyone was strapped in. Simon shut his eyes, listening to the ship's engine's scream as they started to spin out of control.


	3. Smell: Jayne Sight: Zoe

Smell

The spinning knocked him off balance, sent him to the deck for the second time. Still, the others were strapped in. Even moon-brain and the doc. The merc could smell sweat, gunpowder, and fear. When they didn't involve him maybe blowin' up or crashin' or dyin' in general, them was his favorite combination o' smells. One of 'em anyhow. Fear, when comin' off an enemy, could even smell sweet.

He pulled himself back to his feet, hangin' onto the table for dear life as the smell of fruit hit him. The scent was sweet, fresh, and completely unexpected. Why'd that bowl been gorram sittin' there in the first place? He moved through the scattered debris, not getting far at all.

She was spinning, spiraling out of control. Jayne slid along the deck, towards the others. He caught a whiff of flowers, more'n likely from the Ambassador. Had the other been able to hear over the crashings of loose cargo spilling out onto the deck, Jayne would've suggested it came from the doc. He knew better, knew the doc's scent that could only be described as too gorram clean, but couldn't resist teasin' a bit.

Scents continued to combine as the deck gathered more and more spills. Spice joined the crisp scent of the fruit, sweat and fear still overpowering everythin' but the fire. On his feet once more, Jayne moved towards the engine room, the burning smell growing stronger as he got closer.

Sight

"I'm going to have to glide her in."

"Will that work "

No answer came. One look at the grim expression that'd settled across her husband's face, the way his hands tightened on the controls, and she knew he had no idea. Her own hands stayed in front of her for balance, relieved and proud that her mister had come through and found backup controls. Now, they just had to reach the ground.

Zoë, Wash, and Mal were thrown roughly around the cockpit as the ship slid. She was cracking up as she went, bits of her knocked off as she nose-dived into the hangar bay. More shaking, loud crashes, and finally everything grew still as Serenity came to a stop.

Red emergency lighting came up as the regular lights went off, signaling their loss of power. No surprise, really. No tellin' what had been knocked off during that landing. Panting was the only sound in the cockpit as she moved hair out of her eyes to look towards her husband, then to Mal. Both were safe. They were alive.

"I am a leaf on the wind," Wash said, his voice nearly a whisper. "Watch how-"

His words were cut off as the huge wooden spear came through the windshield. It went into his chest, his body going limp as a weak grunt was forced through his parted lips. Fumbling with her seatbelt, she moved over to him as quickly as she could, hands finding their way to his hair, heart racing as she looked at his still form.

"Wash, baby. Baby, no. Baby, come on. You gotta go. Come on." She was becoming frantic, pleading quietly for him to rise, to get up, to follow her to safety. "We gotta move. Baby, please. We gotta move, baby, come on."

"Zoë!" Mal was suddenly on top of her, throwing her to the deck before another spear could impale her. She lay still as he rose, moving to check on the others and get everyone off the ship. He called to her again. With one last look at her husband, she left, a shudder running through her body. For Wash, for the others, she held herself together, gun in hand, eyes peeled. God help the Reavers if she saw them first...


	4. Prologue: Part 2

Prologue

Long before the Firefly's crew went on their scuicidal flight, which he would never hear of, the young man gave a confident smile at Mal's voice. "You'll let us know if anyone else comes at you?" He didn't want to do it, really. He didn't want to betray them. At least, originally he hadn't. Still, his reasoning didn't matter anymore. It was done. "You'll be the first," he reassured the Captain, a fake confidence in his tone. Then he flipped the switch, cutting the feed with the Firefly.

Without looking at them, he could feel the presence of the guards, as if they were standing right around him, breathing down his neck, reminding him of what he'd done. "There. Toss me my thirty coin, but I got a newswave for you-" He was ready to tear these Feds a new earhole, let them know exactly how he felt about what he'd done, and tell them he knew the crew and there was no way the Alliance officers could defeat them if the wanted their broadcast made badly enough. He'd make sure of that. He'd make sure his last act in the 'Verse wasn't completely betraying Mal and his crew.

Still, he hadn't expected to feel the cold steel running smoothly through his stomach. He gasped in shock and pain, falling to the ground as the sword was pulled out. Mr. Universe was barely aware when he heard the Operative's cold voice. "Destroy it all."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: More to come. Next: Senses-Part Two!**


	5. Sight: Kaylee Hearing: River

"**You know what the first rule of flying is? ... Love. You can learn all the math in the 'verse…but you take a boat in the air that you don't love…she'll shake you off just as sure as the turn of the worlds. Love keeps her in the air when she ought to fall down…tells you she's hurting before she keels. Makes her a home." –Captain Malcolm Reynolds**

Sight

Everyone was holdin' weapons. Inara had her weapon wrapped in some soft red cloth. Jayne, of course, was a walkin' weapons shop. Even Simon, walking behind her, had a gun in his hand. Kaylee wasn't sure which scared her more: the sight of a gun in Simon's hands or the weight of one in her own. Still, she didn't have time to think on it much as they moved off the ship, Captain ordering them inside. She looked around. All of them was nervous, most was just a lot better at hidin' it. The Captain kept giving orders, posting Jayne as rearguard. Zoe kept watch, seeming wary and ready to do some damage. Kaylee watched as the blast doors opened and Mal jogged towards the elevator.

Once the engine of the elevator started whirring, Mal moved back towards them, walking backwards a step or two as though he expected attackers from there too. "Zoe, what've we got," he asked over his shoulder, turning as he spoke. Gun held at the ready, Zoe moved towards the Captain, eyes still on their surroundings. She seemed so...tense.

"Sir, this is a good hold point. They have to come through here," she said as the Captain suggested they stay together. "They'll bottleneck; we can thin them out. We get pushed back, there's the blast doors." She gestured with her gun, seeming calmer than usual.

"I can rig 'em so they won't re-open once they close," Kaylee spoke up, looking from Mal to Zoe as she volunteered her help. Mal looked at her, playing the protective role as he always had with his young female mechanic. As he gave his orders that Kaylee shut the doors and everyone hide until he got back, Zoe spoke up, making the Captain turn.

"We need to draw them 'til it's done. This is the place. We'll buy you the time." The two Browncoats met gazes, a quiet moment as they measured one another. Mal nodded. They would stay put. There would be shootin' once the Reavers come. Kaylee checked her grip on the gun once more, still nervous. Why did there have to be so much shootin'?

Hearing

"Let's move these crates back there for cover. Make sure they ain't filled with nothin' goes boom." Jayne's voice interrupted as she stood in the corner, watching everything and keeping out of the way. Simon had enough to worry about. They all did. She watched her brother move forward, forgetting her for the moment. Though she loved him, she was grateful his mind hand managed to develop another track. Not develop. Wrong word. The human mind naturally developed various tracks, allowing for multi-tasking and comprehension of multiple things consecutively. He hadn't developed another track. He had found one that was already there.

"Wait. Wash. Where's Wash?" Kaylee's voice, no longer as fresh and bubbly as it normally was. She sounded truly alarmed as she looked around, her voice rising slightly like a small bird caught in a trap crying to be freed. River looked towards Zoe, who wasn't looking at anyone. Still, her grief was louder than River knew Zoe wanted it to be. The warrior woman was alternately trying to ignore it and using it to fuel her anger. Her heart continued to beat, each beat whispering his name as her mind tried hard to block out the sound of his voice. River closed her eyes as Zoe's mind started whispering.

_'Just 'til I finish this job, baby. Then, I promise, I'll go back to hearing your voice in my ear, telling me about all those places you've been, asking me to find out from the Captain if we can get time off, whispering to me in the private darkness of our bunk. Just, please, baby, wait 'til I finish this. Your warrior woman has to fight one more time.'_

A simple, heartfelt cry of grief came from Kaylee's mind as Zoe spoke, simply stating the truth. Inara's thoughts, her inner voice, was beautiful, as always, even in grief. Mal, who had known what happened, was hit by the reminder at Zoe's words, a mental image passing through his mind of Zoe pleading with her dead husband to get up. Simon was stunned. He'd never taken to death too well. Not when it was someone he knew. Jayne was in the grip of disbelief as well. Shockingly, he had sense enough to think of Zoe and hope she'd be all right before his secret voice returned to killing the Reavers.

River listened a moment longer to the grieving crew around her. Then the roars came. She kept quiet, muscles tensing as the others looked up from moving the heavy crates. They were afraid. All of them. They didn't know what she heard. The Reavers' minds weren't human anymore. No cognisant thoughts; they were hardly coherant, even to one of River's intelligence. She heard bits and pieces and, thankfully, nothing more for the moment.

When the grenades went off, Zoe stayed where she was, her grief reigned in. She stayed put while the others ducked, a warrior woman held strong and firm by the spirit of her recently departed husband. River wondered whether Zoe realized it or not. Whether she knew Wash wouldn't leave her at least until the fight was over. He would have to make sure she was safe and, if things went wrong, would be there to embrace her as they reunited again. Kaylee was nervous. Simon had adjusted quickly to the unfamiliar weight of the gun in his hand as he prayed he'd be able to hit something. River looked upwards as the Captain left. The others didn't know about him either. The cold, calculating one was hiding in the vents, though not in this room. He was there, a deadly snake ready to strike.

A/N: dramatic music Ah, the joys of cliff-hangers... 


	6. Taste: Mal Smell: Inara

Taste

The screens that weren't destroyed revealed nothing but static. The room was cold, though Mal could still taste the tension in the air. It wasn't from the others; didn't taste as thick or suffocating, like a too-sweet treat that bordered on being downright sickly. It was bitter and cold, the taste of tension slowly built-up that would release slowly as well. Something wasn't right... It was then that he saw the dark streak that crossed the concrete floor. Once he saw it, he knew what he would see. Still, he wasn't completely expected for the strong, heavy taste of grief when he saw Mr. U in the fetal position, head in the lap of Lenore, his love-bot.

He moved closer, still unable to believe it. How? Why? Mal blinked, swallowed, blinked again, looking into dark eyes that stared out, uncomprehending. As he started to rise, the bot moved, looked at him, and said his name. Mal froze.

"Guy killed me, Mal," the bot continued, face expressionless and tone neutral. "He killed me with a sword. How weird is that? I got...a short span here. They destroyed my equipment, but I have a backup unit. Bottom of the complex, right over the generator. Hard to get to. I know they missed it. They can't stop the signal, Mal. They can never stop the signal."

Mal put his hand on the shoulder of the Cortex genius. Even in death, he had helped them. Now Mal had to get to the backup unit and prove those words right. He moved fast, the clinging taste of grief slowly giving way to fresh relief. The crew still had a chance. They couldn't stop the signal. Gorram Alliance couldn't stop the signal.

Smell

The smell of fear overpowered nearly everything. The roars of the Reavers surrounded them, wrapping them like a blanket. The weak light flickered with the movements of the creatures outside, fighting to get in. Fear and sweat melded with the smell of death that came from the Reavers, as if they were showing the crew what was coming for them next, what they would face next.

River was still standing in the corner, hand moving to her head as she whimpered. "The Reavers. They're all made up of rage." She sunk to her knees, Simon at her side as always. He whispered reassurances, telling her to stay low as Jayne picked up the gun River had held. "She picked a sweet bung of a time to go helpless on us," the mercenary growled. Simon, anxious and worried for his sister, didn't seem to hear Jayne's comment.

As Zoe gave orders not to shoot unless the Reavers made it past her and Jayne, Kaylee knelt next to Inara. Fear and sweat both were coming off Kaylee in waves, making Inara wish she could just put her arms around the sunny mechanic and wipe out all the darkness that surrounded them. Kaylee wasn't shining. She was trembling.

"I didn't plan on goin' out like this," she whispered. "I think we did right, but…"

"No. I never planned…anything," Simon agreed, his voice light with grief as he looked at Kaylee. Anxiety and fear still surrounded the young doctor, though his feelings, for once, didn't seem to be centered on River as he looked at the red-haired mechanic. "I just wanted to keep River safe," he continued, determination in his tone. "I spent so much time on Serenity ignoring anything that I wanted for myself." Simon's brow was shining with sweat, speaking quietly as he looked back at Kaylee. He seemed…calmer suddenly. The anxiety had ebbed, as had the fear when the doctor's eyes moved to Kaylee. She looked at him. Inara let herself smile on the inside, the feeling warming her as Simon continued. "My one regret in all of this is never being with you."

"With me?" Hope flowed from Kaylee, a subtly hidden and quickly shattered emotion in her past dealing with the proper, polite, occasionally unarticulate doctor. "You mean to say, as…sex?"

Simon nodded, still calm as he looked at Kaylee. "I mean to say." The creaking of metal made Kaylee look away from the man she'd yearned for so long. Inara felt something else coming from Kaylee. Determination. Kaylee was safe from the darkness and hate of the Reavers around them, protected finally by the confession from the man she loved. The young girl's next statement proved it.

"Hell with this. I'm gonna live."


	7. Touch: Reprise

Touch

It took a medium force kick to knock the metal panel loose. The Operative dropped down, back into the dead man's room. He moved past the body, completely ignoring it until he heard the voice. "Mal. Guy killed me, Mal." He turned fast, looking around the room and finally finding the bot, which seemed to be staring right at him, accusing. "He killed me with a sword." The Operative didn't have time for this nonsense. He listened to the message, pulled out his gun and fired at the bot, turning it into nothing more than circutry again. Time to find Captain Reynolds.

Malcolm was balanced on the rail. The Operative kept quiet, taking careful aim before he fired, sending the great Captain to the ground. "You shot me in the back!" The Captain got up, part of him appearing shocked over such a move. "I haven't made you angry, have I?" Mouthing off again, making petty jokes.

He moved forward slowly. "There are a lot of innocent people in the air being killed right now." Mal's words made him stop, several feet still seperating the two.

"You have no idea how true that is. I know the secret. The truth that burned up River Tam's brain. Rest of the 'verse if gonna know it too. 'Cause they need to."

He knew the secret, did he? The Operative just studied the Captain, the fire in his eyes. This man faught hard for what he believed to be the greater good. Little did he know that the only way to find the greater good was to find a world without sin. Or to make one. "Do you reall believe that?" The Captain's answer was affirmative. No surprise there. "Are you willing to die for that belief?" Again, with little hesitation, the answer was affirmative. The Operative raised his gun.

Reynolds' bullet hit first, aimed at the Operative's gun hand. More shots fired, sending the Operative to the ground, hiding. "Of course, that ain't exactly Plan A," he growled. That mouth again.

The Operative rose once Reynolds no longer stood near him. The Captain was making his way to the backup unit. The Operative jumped, catching a chain in his hands and aiming a kick that knocked the Captain lose and sent him further down into the metalwork that surrounded the unit. Still, Mal wasn't on level with the backup system. The Operative moved, undoing the attachment and sending the chain the Captain was attached to cascading downwards. Reynolds landed with a weak grip on the floor that surrounded the unit as the Operative moved from the chain and began moving towards the Captain once more. Landing on the Captain's tensed arm, rather than sending Reynolds spiralling downwards, knocked the Operative off-balance, giving the Captain time to get to his feet.

The Operative flew into him and the fight began. It started simple. Fists, feet, kicks, punches, holds. Rough and tumble. Crude, but effective. Finally, he knocked the Captain back, giving him time to draw his sword. Mal pulled out a ridiculously small blade as well and the fight continued, each refusing to yield to the other. Finally, he got Mal where he wanted him. Got close enough to run the sword into him. "Do you know what our sin is, Mal?" It was time to let the Captain die, reminded of his flaws.

"Hell, I'm a fan of all seven." He struck the Operative, head to head, driving him back, then sunk his small blade into the Operative's leg, sending him to the ground. "But right now..." He pulled out the sword. "I'm gonna have to go with wrath." The Operative dodged the blow. This was not the grand arena. No room here for such turns of phrase, such dramatics. The fight raged on until Mal hit the ground.

It was time to end this. The Captain picked himself up, allowing the Operative to hit him from behind, hand moving into the nerve cluster, effectively paralyzing the Captain. The Operative wiped his sword clean as he spoke. "You should know there's no shame in this. You've done remarkable things. But you're fighting a war you've already lost." he moved forward, ready to run the Captain through. He hadn't expected him to move, blocking the sword and hitting him in the throat.

"Well, I'm known for that," the Captain said calmly. He moved the Operative to a railing. "Piece of shrapnel tore up that nerve cluster my first tour. Had it moved. Sorry about the throat. Expect you'd want to say your famous last words right now. Just one trouble. I ain't gonna kill you." He pinned the Operative in place with the sword. "Hell, I'm gonna grant you your greatest wish. I'm gonna show you a world without sin."

As Mal walked off, the gasping Operative had no choice but to watch as the recording started. "These are just a few of the images we've recorded and as you can see, it isn't what we thought... There's been no war here and no terraforming event. the environment is stable. It's the Pax..."


	8. Love: the first rule and the last

Love

They stood at a distance, unobserved by the remaining crew of the Firefly. "Here I lie, my beloved Zoe," spoke the semi-muscular one on the left. "My beautiful autumn flower who finds me less attractive now that I'm all corpsified and gross." Wash smiled to himself as he watched Zoe slowly approach, wearing a slinky white dress. He wiped his eye briefly.

"Why the tear," the black haired man in the middle asked. The older man on the right just gave a knowing smile, hands behind his back.

"She'll be fine, Wash," Book reassured quietly. "They all will, in time."

Wash didn't say anything. He just kept smiling as the rocket ascended to the heavens. Yes, they would be fine. Still, he was worried. It seemed to be his role; worrying about his wife.

The three watched over the next few days as the crew repaired the ship. All of them worked tirelessly, Simon and Kaylee taking occassional unplanned 'breaks' of the type that made Book move to another part of the ship and give them privacy. The second time this happened, Mr. Universe pointed out, "What does it matter? They can't see us. Besides, his sister's right there." Wash chuckled at the reasoning of the Cortex genius known only as Mr. Universe.

"We can't stay here forever," Book pointed out once as Wash watched Zoe in the cargo bay.

"I know," the pilot sighed. "I'm just...not ready to leave her." Book merely nodded, unsure wether Wash meant Zoe or Serenity. It seemed likely he was referring to both.

Mal came into the crago bay, Zoe giving a simple, straightforward, buisness-like report as she approached him. "Think she'll hold together," Mal asked quietly, referring more to his second in command that the ship they stood in.

"She's tore up plenty, but she'll fly true," Zoe replied before leaving to make sure everything was secure. On whim, Wash followed Mal to the bridge. He smiled when he saw his dinosaurs on the console, as if they'd been carefully placed there. River was sitting in the co-pilot's seat.

The ship roared to life under River's control, rising smoothly through the rainstorm. Wash smiled as Mal spoke of love and how it helped in flying. The Captain was right. Love kept Serenity in the air. Wash turned to see the Shepherd and Mr. U standing nearby. They had heard Mal's words. "They loved us, you know," Wash said. There was a pause of contentment. "Let me say goodbye to my wife. Then we'll go. Let's help keep this boat in the air." He moved towards Zoe's bunk, ready to see her again, hoping he could somehow let her know, even in death, he could still help the ship fly.

As Wash left the bridge, Book smiled when a dinosaur toy fell to the ground. River picked it up gently, Mal still at the controls. "Wash was here," River smiled, holding up the fallen toy as proof. "He wanted to see us safely off. Now, he's going to help us fly." Not bothering to wait for the Captain's reaction, River returned to her seat and the controls. Love did help Serenity fly. Wash had proven that to her on countless occasions without ever speaking of it. Now, he and Book and Mr. Universe would help them keep flying. They would never be forgotten and would always be loved, memories of their voices and their laughter and tears all embeded in the Firefly, adding to her magic as she sailed through the black.

**A/N: Well, there you have it. My first fan-fiction. Now, I have to come up with something else to write...**


End file.
